Bulltrue medal
Bulltrue is a Halo 3 Multiplayer medal that is awarded when a player kills another player who is in the act of an Energy Sword lunge. The lunge does not have to be directed at you, as you can get a Bulltrue when someone is lunging at another player. It is represented by a brown diamond with a silver outline and a bull's head in the center. It is also possible to get a Bulltrue by killing yourself as you are lunging with a grenade or other explosive. This is easiest when done in Grifball; all you must do is plant the bomb, pull out your Energy Sword and lunge at a nearby enemy. The bomb will explode, killing you while in mid-lunge. If this is done on Grifbox or another Sandbox variant, you will get the Get the Horns Achievement. Obtaining The Medal In the Halo 3 Beta, it was simply a red star, because the Energy Sword wasn't supposed to be found in the Beta's Custom Games and variants. It is easily achieved with dual Maulers or a Shotgun. If you are lucky, an Assault Rifle or dual-wielded SMGs or Magnums would even work, if the enemy dies right as the lunge occurs. It is actually a very challenging medal to attain, unless you are playing Grifball and your opponent is not very experienced. This medal is slightly easier to obtain if you are a Juggernaut and you melee a person in the action of lunging at you. There is a good chance that you will both die, but you will receive the medal nonetheless. A very popular yet hard way to obtain this medal is to hit the sword user with a headshot by sniping with a beam or sniper rifle at close range. Another easy way to receive this medal is if you are playing the Save One Bullet infection variant. You simply wait for the zombie to get close to you, and then shoot your Shotgun at the last second. Even if the player who is wielding the sword is not lunging at you, you can still save someone's life and get the award at the same time, but make sure you do it at the right time if he has a shield. An easy way to get this medal is on the Infection Variant "Speed Demons". As you are equipped with a shotgun and battle rifle, and your enemies have no shields (but are fairly fast), you can more or less get the medal as per the previous reason. Yet another easy way to obtain this is playing the Infection Variant "Braaaains." Just wait for the zombies to lunge and fire your shotgun, they will die easily because they have no shields and almost no speed boost, making it easier than the other variants, as well as this being in Rumble Pit and a lot easier to play. If you get this medal on a mythic map, you will receive the achievement Get the Horns. Miscellaneous The name of the medal may be a reference to the 1980's movie, Stand By Me, where one child says "Bullshit," and another replies, "Bulltrue!" When you get a bulltrue, it will actually not show who you killed with what,only saying the word "Bulltrue!" Related Pages *Energy Sword *... Get the Horns It is